Genetic Psychosis
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: When Kisa grew up, she went to college and became a psychologist. Now she's treating Akito's son, who is as psychotic, if not more so, than his father.
1. An Afternoon with Akihito

**Genetic Psychosis**

**Chapter One**

Dr. Kisa Sohma sat at her desk in her nice little office across the street from Sohma House. It was basically a stereotypical psychiatrist's office. The walls were a medium-stained wood but they were barely seen, due to the bookcases against nearly every inch of wall. Near the wall to the left were a burgundy chase lounge and a burgundy over-stuffed armchair. For the patients who preferred to sit, she had a comfortable green chair before her desk. Her desk was the same medium-stained wood as the walls with a green synthetic leather board in the center which held some of her smaller notes and prevented scratches in the desk from when she pressed her pen too hard. There was a pencil holder to the far right of the desk, a pencil sharpener beside it, and an intercom to the far left.

The intercom buzzed. Kisa pressed the button and asked, "What is it?"

"Akihito is here for his 2:15 appointment, Doctor," the secretary replied.

"Send him in," Kisa ordered. The door opened and Akihito entered her office. Kisa took a look at him and, if she had not known better, she would have said Akito had magically lost two feet of height.

"Hello Akihito. It's nice to meet you," Kisa smiled.

Akito came over and sat in the green chair before her desk. He asked bluntly, "Mother says I have problems. She says you can fix them. Is she right?"

"I'd have to get to know you first to give you an answer," Kisa insisted. "Tell me about yourself."

"I am Akihito, the next head of Sohma house. My Father is Akito," he stated. Then he turned to the stenographer and said, "Make sure to capitalize the 'f' in father."

"The 'f' should be lower-case," Kisa insisted.

"Not for my Father…" The way Akihito spoke greatly unnerved Kisa but she refused to show fear to a child.

"Akihito… what are your hobbies?" she changed the subject.

"I don't have many…. I keep a white finch."

"A white finch? Was it once your father's?"

"Yes. Father is too ill to care for it anymore."

"Do you have many friends?" Kisa asked.

"Only Father and Mother. Hatori seems to like me but Father says he isn't trustworthy," Akihito admitted.

"But Hatori is the only one who has never turned against Akito," Kisa objected.

"Precisely why he can't be trusted. Father says Hatori is just biding his time. Father says once he dies, Hatori will attempt to take power in the household."

It was a fairly logical concept, though it didn't fit Hatori's character. "Akihito… I understand you hit Kyoko yesterday," Kisa changed the subject again.

"The stupid cat got in my way…" Akihito growled.

"She blacked out, Akihito. Yuki and Tohru are very upset at what you did to her."

"It's their fault. They raised a stupid fool," he said bitterly.

"I also understand Kyoko was just trying to stop you from doing something hazardous."

"I heard the bees buzzing and decided to silence them with death. How is it her place to stop me?" he demanded

"She was watching out for you," Kisa insisted.

"She challenged my authority as the next leader of Sohma house."

Kisa wondered if he treated all the children so harshly so she decided to inquire more about the other children of Sohma House. "Akihito, how do you get along with Ai?"

"She doesn't belong. She's no Sohma and she never will be," he argued.

"It's not her fault she's adopted."

"You're right. It's her stupid parents' fault. Being the way they are…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kisa asked.

"They're gay. It's sickening," Akihito said harshly.

"They can choose their own lifestyle," Kisa persisted.

"You only defend them because your husband is gay," Akihito pointed out.

"Haru-kun is bisexual, I can't deny it and I can't change it. He chose to be that way and I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm not. It's not right. Shigure and Ayame aren't meant to be together. Haru shouldn't feel the way he does about Yuki. None of it is right."

"It's not your right to determine what's wrong or right," Kisa stated forcefully.

"In Sohma house it is… or it will be once Father passes on. When He passes on, I shall take over and then I shall decide things."

"How do you feel… about the Sohma curse?" she asked.

"I am to die for people I can't even stand. They all sicken me. Why should I die for them?"

"The curse is weakening. You might live a normal, long life."

"Someone will try to usurp my power. If they succeed, regardless of what you said, I will die."

"A child so young should not worry about death." She then added mentally, "or this power-hungry."

"Death is my existence," he objected grimly.

"Don't you ever think about life?"

"About how fleeting and worthless it is…"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"About my eventual reign and inevitable death."

"Do you ever think about the past?"

"About my Father's rise to command."

"Forgive me but you have an unhealthy obsession with both your father and death."

"You think so? Father will not be happy about that assumption," Akihito said as if it were a threat.

"I don't mean to scare you, Akihito, but your mother is thinking of getting you far away from your father."

"NO! She can't do that! She can't! She's not allowed! He won't allow her to take me away!" Akihito jumped up from his chair.

"Calm down Akihito," Kisa insisted. "The same was done when Hatori was born. He was separated from his father for most of the time to prevent emotional problems."

"Does Hatori even _have_ emotions to have problems with?" he demanded.

"He's not particularly mentally healthy, I admit. However, Hatori is much healthier than he probably would have been."

"You may say so; however, that has nothing to do with me," Akihito waved a hand in dismissal.

"Let's change the subject," Kisa said, realizing they had gotten sidetracked from the subject of the other children. "I'm assuming you don't get along well with the other children?"

Akihito began immediately listing his issues with each, "Kyoko is a worthless stupid nosey cat. Ai is a pretender. When I become the head of Sohma house, the first thing I'll do is order her memory to be erased and abandon her at an orphanage."

"And how do you feel about Kanami?" Kisa queried.

"The rat? Ayame's child, born of Mine? She's nothing but a bastard," Akihito snorted

"Poor choice of language, but you are correct," Kisa admitted. Kanami _was_ an illegitimate child. "What do you think of her?"

"She doesn't belong either. Maybe I'll do to her what I intend to do to Ai. Then, before abandoning them, I'll order that their hands be stitched together without use of anesthetics," Akihito laughed to himself briefly.

Kisa, trying to restrain herself from yelling at him, looked to the clock for aid. Aid was given – Akihito's time was up. "Time is up for today, Akihito. Please, send your mother in when you leave. I need to speak to her."

Akihito left without a word and his mother, Kana, entered.

"What's wrong with Akihito?" Kana asked

"Well, he seems to me to be a sociopath, which is especially bad because that's not supposed to show during childhood. It typically can't be diagnosed until adulthood," Kisa sighed. "He's just like his father and even if he isn't allowed to assume power upon his father's death, he will still be trouble - perhaps even more trouble. He shows the same mental patterns as a serial killer."

"I was afraid this would happen. Should I send my other son off to live with his father?" Kana asked, frowning.

"It might be for the best for him to go live with your ex-husband," Kisa agreed. "Akihito might hurt him."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Why did Akito demand that I divorce and marry him anyway?" Kana queried, not really expecting Kisa to answer.

"To spite Hatori," Kisa answered. "You were once involved with Hatori but Akito ordered that Hatori erase your memory. Then, you married another man and it didn't seem to bother Hatori, so Akito decided to spite him more and force you to divorce and marry him."

"My God… I see it now…," Kana finally realized why her first son resembled Hatori. "My son wasn't born four months early. It was only two months, just as the doctors said. He's Hatori's child."

"In that case, I suggest you send him to live with Hatori," Kisa said. "It will do Hiromitsu good to finally meet his real father. As for Akihito, he may turn violent if separated for his father so I suggest you try to convince Akito to give the order himself that Akihito go somewhere else."

"I don't think I can--," Kana began to object.

"Kana, Akito married you for spite but he's grown to love you in his own way, sick and twisted though it may be. You have a very calming effect on him. He'll listen to you," Kisa insisted.

"Alright."

"Goodbye Kana."

"I'll see you next time, Kisa."


	2. Dinner at Shigure's

**Genetic Psychosis**

**Chapter Two**

Kisa arrived home around four that evening. Akihito had been her last patient for the day. She walked home along the same path she took to Shigure's house with Tohru after school when she was younger.

Kisa and Haru lived on the same lands as Shigure but they were much closer to the outskirts of the woods. The house could be seen from the main road, even though it was a bit difficult to see from there. It was a much smaller house but it resembled Shigure's greatly. It was two levels with five rooms. The top floor was two bedrooms - the guest bedroom and Kisa and Haru's room - separated by a narrow and short hallway. The bottom floor was a hallway that led from front door to back door with the living and dining room (it served both purposes like the room in Shigure's house) on the left side, the kitchen to the right front, and a bathroom to the back right. The house was quaint and cozy and Kisa loved it.

"Hey Kisa," Haru called from the living room as she walked in the door, though he didn't turn to look at her.

"Hello Haru-kun," Kisa sighed heavily as she threw her coat over the chair in the hallway. She entered the room and walked up behind him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Her long orangey-blond hair, which had grown black highlights in it over the years, fell into Haru's face and he brushed it aside. "Rough day at work?" he asked her, smiling.

"You could say that," she released Haru and sat down beside him. She ran a hand through her hair but it got stuck halfway.

"I told you that meddling in the minds of children was a bad profession," Haru insisted as he helped Kisa free her hand from her tangled hair, "and I also told you that it was a bad idea to let your hair grow out. You don't have time to comb through your hair thoroughly enough before you go to work."

"Oh come on. The only reason you don't like it is because it's styled the same way as Aya's hair. Besides, I do too have time to comb it. I just overslept today is all," Kisa said.

"One problem after another today for you, isn't it? And it's still not over."

"What do you mean?" Kisa shot a curious look at her husband.

"Akito's been placed in intensive care. He almost died. He's got a severe arrhythmia of the heart."

"Oh dear God," Kisa gasped. "When did this happen!?"

"Two thirty - that's your problem," Haru stated. "Akihito's going to blame you for this."

"No, no, no," Kisa groaned. "God damn it all…"

"For shame, and everyone thinks you're the innocent one," Haru attempted to lighten the mood with some mild humor but to no avail.

"Do you know why this family is so damn screwy? It's not just the curse. It's what we end up doing because of the curse - it's the incest. It's a proven fact that incest can lead to severe mental defects in the offspring. Sohmas marrying other Sohmas - that's why we're all messed up," Kisa stated.

"Calm down," Haru tried to soothe her but she continued.

"That's why Momiji has fewer problems in his head than the rest of us. He's only half Sohma. I know that it's the incest that does it but… I married you anyway."

"Why was that?" Haru asked. He noticed that she seemed to sound calmer when she came to the subject of them so he decided to keep the subject there.

"Because I loved you. I couldn't help it. I just loved you," she smiled softly.

"Okay, so are we over the mental breakdown now?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she hugged him.

"Good. Now let's see if we can't make today turn out alright for you. I want you to go upstairs, change out of this professional little outfit, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt," he leaned down a little and kissed her.

"Where are we going?"

"Shigure's house. We're having dinner with them tonight. Now go get changed."

"Okay Haru-kun," Kisa got up and went up the stairs to their room to change.

Haru and Kisa arrived at Shigure's house around five. Tohru came to answer the door with Kyoko close behind her. Kisa had to laugh when she though about it. The way Kyoko followed her mother around was the same as she had done to Tohru when she was younger.

"Hello Kisa. Hello Haru. We've been expecting you," Tohru smiled warmly.

"Auntie Kisa!" Kyoko latched onto Kisa's leg. Kisa looked down at the purple-eyed orange-haired ball of energy that was cutting off the circulation in her leg and laughed.

"Hey kiddo, don't I get a hug?" Haru asked, kneeling down beside Kyoko. It turned out that Kyoko hadn't hugged Haru just yet for a reason but he didn't find that out until it was too late.

"Uncle Haru!" Ai and Kanami came rushing at him with wide grins plastered on their faces. They jumped into his arms and knocked him to the ground.

"Ouch… what did I tell you girls about run-and-jump hellos?" Haru rubbed his head.

"Sorry Uncle Haru," Kanami and Ai pouted.

"Oh come on. Not the pitiful pout routine," he laughed weakly.

"Uncle Haru, daddy says that we're gonna get an in-ground pool soon. Will you come swimming with us when we get the pool?" Kanami asked.

"Please? Pretty pretty _please_?" Ai begged.

"Of course," Haru smiled. "Now, would you girls be so kind as to get off of me?"

"Yes Uncle Haru," Kanami and Ai sighed and then rushed off to tell their fathers that Kisa and Haru had arrived.

"Hard to believe they aren't even related with the way they always speak in unison," Haru stood up.

"Now I give you hug," Kyoko smiled as she switched from Kisa's leg to Haru's. He ruffled her short hair with a smile. Kyoko reminded him of Kisa when she was younger. Kyoko acted like Kisa and - despite the mismatched hair and eye colors - she looked like Kisa too.

"Come on in you two. We should sit down to eat before the food gets cold," Tohru led Kisa Haru and her daughter to the dining room.

Ayame, Shigure, Kanami, Ai, Yuki, and Mine were already gathered around the table. It surprised Kisa and Haru both that Mine was still on such good terms with Shigure and Ayame. She seemed to feel right at home with the gay lovers and she had even supposedly known that Ayame had no interest in a lasting romantic relationship with her before she agreed to bare his child. Regardless of whether this rumor was true or not, she seemed to have no problem with Shigure raising her child.

Kanami didn't seem to find having three parents a trouble either. She simply called Mine "mama," Ayame "papa," and Shigure "daddy." Ai used the terms papa and daddy too but since she had no relations to Mine she was unsure of what to call her. She attempted to call Mine "Sis' mama" but it was eventually slurred into "Sama."

Dinner was relatively calm considering all the hyperactive children around. The chat over dinner was just typical discussion matters - Kyo finally taking over Master Kazuma's gym so that Kazuma could retire, Tohru getting a job teaching kindergarteners, and the typical readjustments to Haru's schedule.

Haru didn't have a real job but he had quickly been dubbed the family babysitter. When parent Sohmas had to work, they'd drop their children off with Haru and he'd keep them entertained. He was great with children, especially since his Black side had disappeared.

"Oh, did you hear? Momiji went off and got engaged," Shigure said over dessert.

"Really, who is the lucky girl?" Kisa asked.

"I didn't even know he was seeing anybody," Haru remarked.

"Yes, well, it was a secret from the entire family. Apparently he had the girl stashed away at his college."

"You mean he met her while he was studying in America?" Yuki inquired, shooting a half-hearted look of curiosity at the dog.

"Yes and she's very beautiful from what I hear - long red hair, blue-green eyes, nice figure. Only problem is she's about Kisa's height," Shigure stated plainly. Kisa blushed. "Kisa dear, I didn't mean there was a problem with _your_ height. You're married to the tallest man of the zodiac so the fact that you're five foot ten doesn't really stick out as much. Momiji's barely five and a half, which makes his fiancé a full five inches taller. It must be a bit awkward for the two of them, especially considering he still looks like a child."

"Ah, oh my, it's already eight thirty," Tohru looked at the clock. "Come along girls. Time for bed."

"Aww Aunt Tohru, can't I stay up until mama leaves?" Kanami whined.

"No. Now come on. Say goodnight and come upstairs."

The children said goodnight and kissed their parents before they followed Tohru up to their room. (The three children shared Tohru's old room.)

"So, Haru, when are you and Kisa going to start on a family of your own?" Shigure pried.

"Do you honestly think we have time to even _try_ that stuff? Kisa leaves for work at six, which means she's getting ready for work from five to six and I'm busy watching _your_ kids into all strange hours of the night," Haru admitted, trying to hide the hint of anger that still hung on his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that mean you two are both still virgins and it's all because my children love their Uncle Haru more than they love me? This is truly sad news," Shigure cried.

"Um… I hope you don't mind me saying this but… this isn't exactly an appropriate conversation," Kisa's face turned even redder.

"My apologies, Kisa. I didn't realize you were so adverse to the topic of sex. I figured, with you being a psychologist and all, that sex was probably heavily involved in the psychology courses you took in college. Then again, you are a _child_ psychologist."

"You study the same material in college whether you treat adult or child patients when you become a psychologist. And yes, sex is heavily involved in the study of psychology, especially when you study Freud. [1] It's just… I'm not comfortable discussing my sex life, okay?"

"I understand, Kisa. I won't bring it up again," Shigure nodded.

It was then that the phone rang. The room fell silent - a bad omen of the message awaiting them on the other end of the phone line.

After a few rings, Ayame got up and went to the phone. He answered it. "Hello? Oh, Ha'ri. Oh my… yes… yes, I understand… thank you… Goodbye Ha'ri." Ayame hung up the phone and returned to the room. He said hollowly, "Akito just died."

* * *

[1] My mom studied psychology a couple months back and she used me as a demo audience for her presentation on Freud's beliefs. Apparently, Freud linked much of the inner workings of the mind to sex. 


End file.
